mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ronald McDonald
Ronald McDonald (Donald McDonald in Japan) is a clown character used as the primary mascot of the McDonalds's fast-food restaurant chain. Thought MUGEN there have been many different version of this world famous mascot. The main creator of Donald is kishio. There are editors that edit Donald to make it better and/or cheaper are Donalddesu, PineappleProducer and DarkDonald1. Donald McDonald Donald McDonald is the Japanese version of Ronald McDonald, this McDonald is the first and most popular version of the McDonalds. Donald McDonald was orignaly made by kishio but then later edited by Donalddesu or DarkDonald1 to include many new features and moves. He has average health and has quite an advanced AI so he is not suited for novice players. Most of McDonald's moves include using quick combo attacks and powerful supers. Some of his most famous moves that you will see is his hamburger throw which he not only shouts "Hamburger" but can throw multiple burgers quickly, he also has a exploding apple move where we throws a timed bomb shaped like an apple which blows up a few seconds after it is thrown (Note: McDonald isn't immune to the blast so avoid being next to the apple when the timer goes). Another one of his famous moves is the Fry Wall where he throws a wall of french fries which float for a short period of time in front of McDonald and applying a short amout of damage when hit. Some of McDonalds Specials include a Hamva-ga-DA! which is based on Dio Brando "Road Roller DA!" move where he slams a McBurger on top of the opponet before slamming into it a couple of times and then bursting off all dealing massive damage. Another super attack involves calling in the Donald Girl from the Japanese ads which apply some damage to the opponets. Also when Donald is defeated, the Hamburglar, Grimace, Birdie the Early Bird would surround him with a worried look. Donald has unique attributes in palettes 11 and 12. Palette 11 includes the normal Donald McDonald but he is joined by 5 clones of himself which attack at the same time and come from front and behind the opponet. This means he can do more attacks leaving opponents in a hard situation. Palette 12, however, is different. It acts as a calm version of Donalddesu's Dark Donald. This palette allows Donald to move faster, slowly re-generate his health and power bar, do more damage per attack and as his healh decreases, he will start to perform automatically a one hit kill slam which can be avoided if done correctly. Since 2/12/11, DarkDonald1 has made some edits to this McDonald giving him new abilities and moves such as grabs and supers, some of which were taken from another version of Donald McDonald a Japanese person made called Donald EX. Ronald McDonald This version of McDonald was created by Donalddesu which was simply kishio's McDonald but given a American Voice. Comparing this version of McDonald to Donald McDonald is that this version has a new portrait, new voice and a few new moves such as thowing a box of french fries which cause the screen to go black part from a open circle which is locked onto your opponent. His AI and health is very similar to Donald McDonald's so it is still advised that novice players avoid going against him straight away. In 4/8/11, Donalddesu updated Ronald McDonald again. In his update version, Ronald has a new intro and new moves such as "Cheeze Trap" and his "Shun Mc Satsu" is now usable when Ronald life is 300 or below. 'Golden Ronald ' Golden Ronald is the name commonly given to Ronald McDonald's 12th palette . When playing against this character the AI is very hard as he can attack very quickly, his moves are very powerful, he can regenerate his health when damaged, his power bar charges very quickly, he can generate a smaller version of himself similar to Rare Akuma which can do the same damage and attacks as the normal version. This opponent is defeatable but it is very hard to do so. Evil Donald Evil Donald is a edited version of Donald McDonald created by PineappleProducer. He has several enhancements compared to the original Donald McDonald. He has a wider variety of specials and supers, such as "Diagonal Hambuga" (a special) and "Grab n' Pound" (a super). He has a different default palette, looking similar to an inverted version of Donald's normal palette. His vocal audio clips are g-majored as well. Evil Donald has intros against certain characters just like any other Donald edit. He has intros against Donald McDonald(DarkDonald1), Ronald McDonald and Dark Donald(Donalddesu), and some Touhou, EFZ, and Haruhi characters such as Ayu Tsukimiya, Reimu Hakurei, Sakuya Izayoi, and Haruhi Suzumiya. (Note: These are not all the characters he has the intro with.) The one thing that really makes Evil Donald stand out, though, is that he has a feature that PineappleProducer calls Berserk Mode. This mode is triggered once Evil Donald's health is at or under 500. As the name suggests, Evil Donald obtains a complete overhaul on his specials and supers. For example, when Evil Donald behaved normally, He could only throw one hamburger at once. In Berserk Mode, however, He can throw three hamburgers at once, even at a faster speed. Unlike most other McDonald characters, Evil Donald lacks any special features for palettes 11 and 12. However, he does have another mode that activates when pitted against an extremely cheap character -'' Impure Mode''. This is essentially Evil Donald's cheap mode, as he gets faster and more brutal in all areas, not just specials and supers. Dark Donald Dark Donald is an edited version of Donald McDonald created by Donalddesu and edited by DarkDonald1. He is very cheap as he can peform multiple hits very quickly which all deal more damage than Evil Donald. He has the abillity to recharge his health bar quickly and recharge his power bar. He also has the ability to use upgraded versions of his old attacks such as three fry walls in one go, more hamburgers per throw ,multiple apple bombs which bounce around the stage and even a more powerful version of his normal apple bomb shaped like the Burger King mascot. Other abilities that Dark Donald can do involves counter attack, a couple of OHK moves such and a few unique moves such as launching giant burgers. Overall he is a very hard opponent do defeat, he can be killed but it isn't easy due to his advanced AI. In 4/9/11, Donalddesu has updated Dark Donald again. Shadow Ronald Shadow Ronald is a edited version of Ronald McDonald created and edited by DarkDonald1, he is shown as a black silhouette of Donald. he is very hard to battle due to him having a similar battaling style to Dark Donald, the main difference between them however is that Shadow Ronald attacks are more powerfull, he has a higher power bar which is always full and his health regenerates twice as fast meaning you would have to do either a long powerfull attack or a long combo so that his health bar dosn't have enouth time to regenerate. Most of the audio used on Shadow Ronald comes from Dio Brando when he does moves such as Hamva-ga-DA! or Unhappy Set. Video Video:DD1_MUGEN_Better_Donald's_Revenge_against_Evil_Donald Video:DD1_MUGEN_Showcase_Shadow_Ronald_vs._Dark_Donald Video:DD1_Ronald_MUGEN_Golden_Ronald_vs._Dark_Donald_3??? Video:DD1_MUGEN_Battle_Ronald_McDonald_vs._Colonel_Sanders Category:CharactersCategory:Mascots Category:Internet Meme Characters Category:Cheap Characters